<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The End Approaches... by Fireking55</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27791146">The End Approaches...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireking55/pseuds/Fireking55'>Fireking55</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>November 2020 Oneshots [29]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, the end approaches...</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:35:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27791146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireking55/pseuds/Fireking55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As Gudako drifts off to sleep, she gets interrupted by her failures.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>November 2020 Oneshots [29]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996318</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The End Approaches...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gudako was getting ready to go to sleep. She had put on her pyjamas, had some cookies, turned the lights off, and had just gotten under the blankets when Nero Claudius (the saber version), burst into the room, turning on the lights. Gudako groaned as she turned to face the saber, remaining under the covers.</p><p>“What is it?” Gudako said, her much grumpier than usual.</p><p>“There’s a fight near the summoning room and Spartacus is involved!” Gudako looked at the saber for a moment, before her mind connected the dots. There had been no fighting between the Romans and Boudica’s group for a week, so Gudako thought the servants had settled it by themselves. She had apparently been wrong, like all the other times she left the servants to sort something out by themselves, and this time Boudica brought along Spartacus. The gladiator had, until then, been uninvolved in the fighting, as Boudica, despite how much she hated the Romans, didn’t want to level Chaldea. Whether her opinion had changed, or if Spartacus had joined the fight on his own accord didn’t matter, Gudako knew that if he wasn’t stopped, something terrible would happen.</p><p>“We need to go!” Gudako yelled, jumping out of the bed. She rushed to the door; time was of the essence and she couldn’t put on more fitting clothes. Seeing her master’s urgency, Nero moved to follow.</p><p> </p><p>In the distance, the sounds of battle could be heard...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TO BE CONTINUED</p><p>day 29, Nero. Only one more day to go. This has been a journey, but i will be saving the thanks for the end. Stay tuned, because I am going back to the thousand word stories like at the start of the month.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>